Jaime and Brienne's excellent high school adventure
by LiteratiGeek
Summary: Jaime and Brienne High School AU; plot focuses around Jaime and Brienne ditching detention.
1. Detention

Waiting on "The Bear and Maiden Fair" episode, got bored, wrote a High School AU for Jaime and Brienne. I had fun trying to connect it back to their actual story in the book because I'm the type of person who loves parallels.

With that in mind some details such as age and parentage and family relations are mushed. k? okay!

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Brienne didn't know how this happened. The whole incident was a bit of a blur to be honest. It was after gym, she had gym class with Renly Baratheon and she noticed he had left his gym shoes on the bleachers. He left out the side door so she followed him. There wasn't anyone on that side of the building, but he was walking towards the parking lot. He was too far ahead of her to catch up so she called his name. He stopped and turned to face her so she jogged to catch up. She was almost there when she spotted Renly's older brother, Stannis, walking towards him from another exit in the school. She shouted for Renly again, but all that did was distract him from his brother who laid his fist into the side of his jaw.

Brienne ran to meet him then as the younger Baratheon fell to the concrete and the older brother took off running around to the parking lot. Brienne dropped her gym bag and crawled over to Renly, too afraid to even touch him. His face was scrapped up from the fall, but nothing too severe looking. Brienne was just getting the courage to lift his head when she heard one of the side doors open.

"Brienne, what's happened?"

Brienne turned to see Mrs. Stark walking towards her. She took a deep breath, looking down at Renly and then back up at her, "I…I don't know, it was Stannis." Brienne got out.

"Stannis? Well, where is he?" Mrs. Stark asked looking around.

"He ran away." Brienne said weakly, knowing that sounded odd.

"He…hit his brother and then ran away?" Mrs. Stark asked raising an eyebrow.

"I swear." Brienne said and then looked down at Renly who was stirring.

Mrs. Stark bent down next to Renly as he opened his eyes, "Renly, Renly, can you hear me?" Mrs. Stark asked.

"Yeah…what happened?" Renly asked and then noticed Brienne, "Did you hit me?" He asked sounding confused.

"No! It was Stannis!" Brienne insisted feeling her heart race more now that Renly didn't even believe her.

"Stannis? Why would he hit me? I didn't even see him." Renly groaned, trying to sit up and then stopped, "Are those my shoes? Why did you take my shoes?" He asked sounding more confused now.

"I didn't take your shoes!" Brienne sighed and then looked up to Mrs. Stark.

Mrs. Stark apologized more than once after that. She told Brienne it was just procedure. She was the only one around, and that portion of the school wasn't under a security camera. The odds were against her, it was out of Mrs. Stark's hands. Brienne supposed she was just trying to follow the rules, her husband Vice-principal Stark had just lost his job, so she didn't want to send him any more trouble by making it look like she took school violence lightly. Brienne was sentenced to after school detention for a week. She supposed she could handle that.

The after school bell rang, and Brienne made her way from her locker down the hall towards Mr. Bolton's room where after school detention was held. Brienne had developed hallway etiquette of her own over the years, hold onto right backpack strap and keep her head down with your eyes on the floor. She was half way down the hall when she heard voices and broke her own etiquette to look up. Jaime Lannister was leaning against the lockers talking to who could only be his stepsister, Cersei; at least the hair was blonde and perfect enough to be Cersei's. Brienne tried to avoid them, moving to the other side of the hall and tilted her head back down. She attempted to try and not pay attention to what they were saying as she turned to walk into the room but she overheard Cersei saying something about car keys.

Brienne sat in the first row a few seats back towards the middle; if she sat in the back it would look like she was up to something and if she sat in the front she'd have the eyes of everyone behind her on her. Eventually, Jaime made his way in and sat himself right in the middle of the room with his legs propped up on the seat in front of him. Mr. Bolton gave him a look, which Jaime replied to with a smile and lowered his feet to the floor. They were supposed to do homework, or read during detention. There wasn't very many rules, they could whisper if they wanted but they had to stay quiet. Really, the only rules were no cell phones, and no leaving without permission. Mr. Bolton shut the door signaling that detention had officially started, and as soon as he took his seat back at his desk Jaime raised his hand.

"No." Mr. Bolton said simply opening his newspaper.

"You didn't even let me ask." Jaime insisted.

"No, you can't go to the bathroom, Lannister. Sit there and shut up for an hour, then you can go." Mr. Bolton said, never taking his eyes off his paper. Mr. Bolton never raised his voice, but he still had a way of making you do whatever he said. Jaime sighed and laid his head down on the desk with his arms around his head.

Brienne looked over to him, rolled her eyes and then bent over to open her backpack. She figured she could do her homework if she was going to be stuck here for another hour. By the time she sat back up again with her math book Jaime Lannister had hopped over the desk separating them and was sitting with his chin in his hand facing her.

"What?" Brienne whispered sitting her math book down and opening it.

"What on earth did you do to get in here?" Jaime asked curiously.

"It was a misunderstanding." Brienne said simply.

"What a coincidence, that's why I'm in here." Jaime grinned. Brienne looked over to him, giving him a look that told him she didn't believe him. Everyone knew why Jaime Lannister was in detention, he had been in there for almost a month. He had been caught pulling a prank on Robb Stark. Honestly, the boy had it under control but his mother just happened to be looking for him and now Jaime Lannister had detention for a month. No one really disliked Mrs. Stark, but never cross her; she was a stickler for the rules. Of course, it wasn't as if it was Jaime's first offence. Most of the school's officials were on edge around him ever since last football season.

Jaime was known more for basketball, but he played football on his off-season. Whether it was out of jealousy or just the heat, no one really knows, but during a game of touch football, Jaime tackled the captain to the ground. He ended up getting a concussion, and breaking his arm. He was out for the season and Robert Baratheon took over as captain. Jaime on the other hand had been suspended for the reason the season.

"I bet it is." Brienne said simply and took out her pen to start to focus on her homework instead of the blonde idiot beside her. Jaime sighed and leaned back into his chair again, his hands going behind his head. Brienne had learned a while ago that if you ignore Jaime Lannister long enough he gives up trying to keep your attention. Sometimes she liked it, the way he gave her a cheeky grin or even just talked to her, Jaime Lannister had a way of treating everyone the same even if he didn't treat everyone the best he could; at least it was all the same.

"Can I borrow a piece of paper?" Jaime whispered after a few minutes. Brienne looked over to him and then ripped a sheet from her notebook and handed it to him.

"Thanks, can I borrow a pen?" He asked. Brienne sighed; she hated giving out her pens. She reached into her backpack and gave him one that was almost out of ink anyways, "Thanks." He said after and she didn't hear from him for a few minutes after that.

She had her eyes on her textbook when she saw the ripped piece of paper slide under her arm on the desk. Her brow creased and she leaned back to pick the piece of paper up and unfold it under the desk. Written in neat handwriting was a simple sentence "Want to ditch?"

Brienne read it and then read it again before looking over to Jaime, her brow creased. The idea of ditching hadn't even occurred to her, and the idea that Jaime Lannister would want to ditch with her was even further from her mind. "Why?" Brienne whispered back to him, to which she only got a shrug. Brienne looked back down at the note and then noticed Jaime had pulled his cellphone out under his desk. Her eyes widened and she looked towards Mr. Bolton who was reading his newspaper. "Stop it." She whispered back to Jaime.

He pressed a button and then grinned at her, "Opps, too late."

Brienne didn't know what was coming. She stayed silent and forced her eyes to stay on her textbook. Jaime wasn't getting up so she assumed they weren't just going to get up and leave. Around ten minutes later, a blonde freshman boy hurried into the room.

"What do you want, Frey?" Mr. Bolton asked looking up.

"The girl's bathroom's overflowed." The boy told him, keeping the door open. Mr. Bolton slammed his paper down and stood up.

"What do I look like, a Janitor?" Mr. Bolton snapped as the freshman hurried into the hall and Mr. Bolton after him.

"Come on, let's go." Jaime told Brienne as he stood up, throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"How'd…did you get that kid to do that?" Brienne asked, her brow creased.

"He's my cousin." Jaime shrugged starting down the aisle between the chairs, "You coming or not?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Brienne said simply and looked back down at the book.

"Suit yourself." Jaime smiled and then headed for the door. The thing was, Brienne hadn't really thought he was going to leave, she figured he was bluffing. And if he was really planning on leaving he'd get caught and then he'd get in trouble and it was almost baseball season; Jaime Lannister needed to not play so many sports and be good in them on top of his rebellious tendencies.

"Jaime!" Brienne said loudly as she stood up, stuffing her book into her bag.

"You better hurry!" Jaime grinned and then took off out of the room. Brienne groaned and zipped her bag up and ran after him. Jaime was turning around the corner of the hall by the time Brienne caught up to him and he was nearing the side exit.

"Jaime!" Brienne shouted again as he ran through the door and she followed after him.

"We'll have to take your car." Jaime called as he continued to the parking lot. "My sister took mine." He added; that must have been what the conversation before detention was about. Jaime was halfway through the parking lot when Brienne walked straight to her car and got in. He spun around, spotted her getting in her car, and ran over to the car. He slid over the hood of the car parked next to hers and then got in the passenger side of her car.

She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, and it wasn't until she pulled out onto the main street that she realized what she had just done. She was skipping detention. She was going to get in even more trouble. She had promised Mrs. Stark that she would take the sentence and then they wouldn't think about it again and everything would be okay. What on earth was she doing? And why was she doing it with Jaime Lannister?

"Turn right." She heard him tell her, she glanced over to him and then did so.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking over to him again. Jaime turned and reached back into the backseat and then sat up straight, holding Brienne's basketball on his lap.

"The park," He grinned.


	2. The Park and the Hospital

I promised her a shout out so here it is: The title of this fic is based on tumblr user Margaerynn's Jaime x Brienne's tag title. You should follow her on Tumblr; she's awesome.

Okay moving on; so here we have the modified "Maiming of Jaime" and "Bath House" scenes. Sorry, I couldn't think of a logical reason for Jaime and Brienne to be naked together. Also, I think there might be a bit of a trigger warning; we all know why Jaime saves Brienne from the Bloody Mummers in the book and I've modified that to an extent, but I still would like to warn people.

As for the rest, see the bottom of the text for info on the basketball terms I used; I tried to not get too technical.

As always: read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

When Brienne was five she joined the basketball league. When she was six she started tee-ball, and when she was seven she was allowed to play pee-wee league football. Eventually, they made her quit football, luckily by that time she had entered junior high and she started volleyball; it was also lucky that she hit her growth spurt around that time. Since then her year consisted of volleyball in the fall, basketball in the winter, and softball and track in the spring. She knew Jaime had a similar schedule as hers. She didn't go to many school events, but the ones she did go to were the sporting ones; even if she did end up just sitting alone as far away from the student section as she could get.

She had never played against Jaime, but she had seen him play and she knew he was good. He had been better in football, but that didn't mean he lacked in athletic ability in other sports. The main problem they were having in their one-on-one game was they had different styles of playing that made it difficult to play against each other. Brienne knew this going in; she knew it in the car ride over to the park where Jaime's fingers hadn't left the radio buttons (completely ruining her set stations). She knew it in the ladies room where she had changed into something more 'athletic' appropriate. And all her suspicions had been confirmed when they started playing.

Jaime was average height, and lanky in his own right. He played point guard when he was on the team so he was more comfortable out around the three-point line. Brienne on the other hand was above average, even for boys her age, and if you were asking her, she had more muscle on her than Jaime. She played center and she kept to where she was comfortable under the net. Therefore, what ended up happening was Brienne would stick to her zone defense, let Jaime run around the three-point line looking for an opening he would inevitably never find and shoot; he either scored or he missed and Brienne got the rebound. Then what would end up happening is Jaime would either strip her of the ball before she got underneath, or she'd get underneath and easily reach over his head to score.

As the game went on Jaime ended up getting more exhausted, which meant he missed more, which meant Brienne got more rebounds and because of this she was currently beating him; he was within scoring range though. Jaime had just got the ball again, he pushed his way down to the foul line where he was met by Brienne who blocked him like a tree, he tried to fake her towards the left but she was smarter than that and followed him down the right side, "You know, you're not that bad." Jaime told her, kicking himself for how winded he sounded.

"What for a girl?" Brienne replied, she didn't sound nearly as winded; damn her zone defense.

"More for a freshman sub-in." Jaime replied with a smirk and a breathless laugh.

A grunt was all he got from her as she pushed in for more contact in her defense. Many times, he caught her being hesitant to get close to him, especially in the beginning, but as the game went on her hesitation disappeared and in its place was pure determination to beat him. One thing was evident to Jaime in those moments; he realized she was stronger than he was. Not only had he exhausted most of his strength trying to beat her where she was strongest earlier, but now he was even too exhausted to face her where his strengths lie.

"Are you ready to give up? You're down by ten." Brienne was saying as she reached for the ball only for Jaime to keep it out of reach of even her long arms.

"Close enough." Jaime insisted, turning he threw up a shot only to have it bounce off the rim; even now, because of her stride, when the ball rebounded past the foul line Brienne could pick it up quicker than him.

"Are you going to give up now?" Brienne asked as she dribbled slowly back from the half court line.

"You know, you sound as if you want to stop playing. Tired?" Jaime asked as he bent down into defensive position.

Brienne's jaw clenched and she quickened her pace. She was like a bull in a china shop when she ran towards him. Jaime braced himself for the hit, by some miracle or chance his hands were able to find the ball, but his footing wasn't able to find the ground. He fell and brought the ball with him; he shouldn't have been surprised when he felt Brienne fall with him, her hands still on the ball. He rolled, attempting to get her off it but she held on tight. "Let go!" He heard her hiss through gritted teeth.

"You're travelling!" Jaime snapped back.

"Then so are you!" Brienne barked back.

Jaime was about to reply when a chorus of laughter caught his attention. He turned his head and spotted the three opposing figures by the edge of the court watching them. Brienne let go of the ball almost immediately and stood up, holding her hand down to help Jaime up in return.

"Looks like she's beating ya," The boy in the right of the three laughed.

Jaime knew these three; they spent most of their time at the juvie and when they weren't, more than likely they were skipping. He had known them from one sports team or another earlier in school, but by the time they hit high school they had gotten into too much trouble and their grades sunk so low there was no chance for them to make or even stay on a team. Vince, the leader of the group, Shane the skinnier one who looked like he was constantly sharing an inside joke with himself, and Zack who was bigger than the other two and didn't say much.

"Jaime Lannister?" The one named Vince asked, "The wooden floors too good for you now?"

"We were practicing." Jaime replied holding the ball on his hip.

"Yeah, well we want the court." Vince replied.

"We have a ball." Brienne seemed to have found her voice again, "And you don't, what do you plan to do with the court then?"

"We'll start by taking your ball, maybe you could hang around and the winner will take you." Vince told her with a smirkish smile, the glint in his eyes told Jaime he had other thoughts than basketball on his mind. Brienne didn't seem to get it.

"We'll play you." Jaime spoke up.

"What?" Vince asked.

"We'll play you, but you have a third so you'll have to have a sit out." Jaime explained. "You win, we'll give you the court and the ball; we win you'll get the hell out of here."

And Vince took the bait.

Jaime had been tired before, but the idea of new competition got his adrenaline pumping. Now that he was able to play against someone at his game instead of playing to fit Brienne's it was easier for him. Vince was on him first, the one named Shane was on Brienne. Jaime was having a good enough time; he pushed himself and Brienne up into a winning position early on. He was too engrossed in the game, he wasn't even paying attention to what was happening underneath the net.

It had started off small. She noticed he was bumping into her when there wasn't any need to. He started tugging at her shirt after a few minutes. She felt his hand gripping her hip and she pushed it away. Jaime passed her the ball, she felt the distinctive push of Shane's hips against her backside and she finally had enough. She picked the ball up and turned around shoving him, "Stop it!" She snapped.

"Stop what? Guarding you? Listen, if you can't take…"

"You were not guarding me, you…you were.."

"I was what?"

"You…" Brienne took a deep breath feeling her face heat up.

"What was he doing, Brienne?" She heard Jaime ask. She turned to look at him and panicked.

"Guarding…too hard," Brienne got out.

"Guarding too hard?" Vince laughed and grabbed the ball from her, claiming it was their ball for her stopping play. Jaime gave her a look but she quickly averted her eyes. She thought it was lucky for her when Zack was subbed in, but unfortunately for her he was just as bad. She would shove back, whispering for him to stop but he never did and only laughed in return. It wasn't until his arm reached around her and he had a full grip of her chest that she turned and shoved him back.

"I said stop it!' She screamed at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Zack shouted from the ground as he got up.

"Hey! What happened?" Jaime was shouting as he walked towards them.

"He wouldn't stop! I told him to stop and he kept…" Brienne was breathlessly explaining.

"I was guarding her!" Zack snapped, brushing gravel from the blacktop off his arm.

"Did you touch her?" Jaime asked his brow creasing.

"I was guarding her, yeah I touched her." Zack shrugged.

"You know what I mean, did you touch her?" Jaime asked walking towards the other boy.

"Like I'd want to touch the ugly ass bitch, she should thank…"

But he never finished his sentence, his mouth was too preoccupied being punched by Jaime's fist.

"Her name is Brienne!" Jaime shouted at him. He didn't have long to bask in his moment, Vince was on him quicker than he could think to ready himself.

He was hit in the gut, and then took a fist to the jaw. He was readying himself to throw a punch but Brienne jumped in, grabbing Vince around the middle and pulling him off Jaime. It didn't last long. Shane had come in from the sidelines and kicked out the back of Jaime's knees. He fell to the concrete and felt another kick to his side. He rolled over to try and get up when he was dealt the worse. His right arm reached out so he could push himself up, but Shane kicked him again to keep him down and then Zack jumped up and stomped on his arm.

And Jaime screamed.

Shane and Zack took off faster than they had ever ran during the game. After Brienne let him go, Vince wasn't far behind them. She looked back down at Jaime who was still screaming, and rightfully so. His arm was bent at a wrong angle from the forearm down. The white of bone was sticking out midway down and a pool of blood was forming around his hand. Brienne took a deep breath and hesitantly moved to sit down on her knees beside him.

"Jaime…Jaime it's going to be okay." Brienne told him softly, "Close your eyes, don't…don't look at it Jaime." She said and then reached down touching his cheek so he'd look up at her. His eyes were wide as saucers and his teeth were chattering when he wasn't screaming. "Just look at me, don't look at your arm." She told him as calmly as she could. Jaime gave a small nod that he would. "I need to get my phone, don't look at your arm, I'll be right back."

The ambulance came quickly. They asked Brienne if she wanted to ride in the ambulance with him to the hospital, but she told them she had her car at the park. She tagged along behind the ambulance and got to the waiting room in time for them to tell her they were sending him back to surgery. She was told to wait in the waiting area, and for some reason she did. She sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs, got up every once in a while to stretch her legs, she even looked over the vending machine before sitting back down; eventually she saw Jaime's father and younger brother walk in. Sometime after that, Jaime's stepmother and sister walked in, only Cersei paid her any mind by shooting a dirty look at her as they were taken back.

Brienne didn't know how long she waited there. She kept telling herself she'd stay only ten more minutes and if there was no one coming out to tell her any news she'd leave, but she never did. Her father had called her twice and eventually texted her asking where she was. She lied and told him she was staying late for practice; she had yet to tell him about the detention. To her surprise, around six o`clock a nurse walked into the lobby and asked for her. She told her Jaime was out of surgery, and doing well. He would be in a cast, and would be staying overnight with his stepmother's insistence. He had personally requested she come to his room if she was still there.

Jaime's entire family was sitting in a smaller lobby that she had to pass to get to Jaime's room. None of them looked up, except for Cersei again. The nurse led her into his room; it was a private room even though he just had a broken arm. He was laying with the bed reclined up staring out the window. The nurse gave her a smile and shut the door behind her. Brienne looked over to him, the door closing had caught his attention, "Hey, Brienne." He called, and now she knew why he called her. The only reason Jaime Lannister would request she come to his room; he was high on pain meds.

"How are you feeling?" Brienne asked walking to sit down in the empty chair against the wall across from him.

"Wonderful." Jaime smiled, "My cast his red." He said, by the motion of his head he meant to lift his arm but he hadn't noticed his arm didn't move. The cast was red, so at least he got that right. "If you were as bad in that fight as you were in ours no wonder Stannis Baratheon managed to knock Renly out."

Brienne glared at him and stood up, heading for the door of the room. "I'm sorry!" He called after her, "You pulled Vince off, I couldn't ask for any more, plus you called the ambulance, you could have just left me there." Jaime reasoned.

"Are you making fun of me?" Brienne asked turning back to face him.

"Are you an idiot, I was apologizing." Jaime said giving her a look "I'm going to be out for baseball." He added, his mind wouldn't let me focus on anything for too long.

"Just the beginning, I'm sure." Brienne insisted as she moved to sit back down in her seat.

"And track." Jaime sighed, "Ah well, doesn't matter." He said shifting how he was sitting, "It's not as if I'm missing football, that got taken care of a long time ago." He said and then chuckled to himself, "Of course you know that, everyone knows that." He said rolling his eyes, "Jealous Jaime Lannister tackled the star of the football team." He snorted again, "You know when Aerys was made captain I was just suspicious as everyone else, but he did it. He really did help the team. He was such a good captain…and then that state championship happened. Even on the bus ride home, there was something wrong with him. Something had been clicked out of place." He said tilting his head to look over to her.

"Do you know…do you know that in a single month we had to call the ambulance three different times? Three, because guys were passing out because of dehydration. See, if Aerys didn't think we had done a drill good enough, when coach called a water break if Aerys saw you even reaching for a cup you'd regret you had. He made us stay after coach called practice to run drills. He was making…shit what's his name…our kicker..."

"Darry." Brienne told him.

"Darry! He was making Darry kick on a sprained ankle! And Selmly had a fucking cast on his wrist that Aerys was planning to hack off with a hand saw!" Jaime proclaimed taking a deep breath, "He was crazy, he was gonna kill half the team just to win a championship, it was the only thing I could do because everyone either thought he was great or they were too afraid to do anything to stop him." Jaime looked over to her again, "And now they have Robert Baratheon who was trying to get players on his side to…over throw Aerys or something like that; they were going to go to the coach. Personally, I think it's just because Aerys took Robert's girlfriend to homecoming. But now he's captain, and he shows up hungover to most practices." Jaime laughed, pausing for moment, and then raised his left hand to cover his face, "You should have seen Vice Principal Stark when they frog marched me into his office." Jaime let out a hollow laugh and uncovered his face. "What the hell did he know? He didn't even ask me why I did it, he just…" Jaime looked at her only a moment before his eyes rolled back.

Brienne didn't know much about medical equipment but the once spiking line on the screen was going flatter and a loud steady beep was issuing from one of the machines. She rose quickly as she noticed Jaime begin to slump to one side, "Nurse!" Brienne shouted and ran to Jaime's bedside, pressing one of the buttons on his bed. "Nurse!" Brienne shouted again.

* * *

If you don't know what a basketball court looks like here's a diagram I found templates-sports/images/court_dimensions_

Also: Zone Defense means you stay a distance away from the person you're guarding, conserving your energy and typically you would only guard a player, whichever player, when they make their way into your designated area.  
Rebound: A player shoots, misses and the ball bounces away from the backboard or rim, the rebound is one a player catches it from that.

Also, I used my high school's sports season for reference, so sorry if yours is different and that confused you!


End file.
